So This is Love
by Hope Brandon
Summary: Alternate coma dream from The Chrismukk-huh? episode. Can Ryan and Taylor work together to get things back to normal? I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds :p R&R please.


**I loved The Chrismukk-huh? ****episode and thought it would be fun to write my own version of it so here it is! I hope you like it. Remember to R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C. or any of the characters.**

**Rated M for sexual content.**

…

Taylor's POV

He looked hot, as usual, when I walked over to him to give him my Chrismukkah present. I told him right off the bat what was inside of the large wrapped box. I probably should have let him open it himself seeing as his reaction wasn't what I had hoped for; then again Ryan was never really a gift kind of guy, so I totally understood that.

"Here, it's a George Foreman grill," I said with a quirky smile. I didn't say anything for a minute, but then I handed him the large grill. He shoved it back to me. I was shocked that he didn't want my present. I wasn't going to settle at this, it was Chrismukkah and I wanted him to have this gift.

"I can't take this," he said, I was instantly disappointed with his response and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. He shrugged and I frowned. Rejection wasn't really my thing and even though it was only a present I wanted him to have it.

I frowned slightly more when he shoved the present back to me, "But I got it for **you**," I wined, "I want **you** to have it," I smirked shoving it back into his chest, hard. He rolled his eyes and pushed it back towards me, I assumed he was suppose to be putting up Christmas lights so before I was able to speak again he climbed up the ladder to get some lights up.

"I have to finish this," he grumbled grabbing a row of colorful lights. He sat on the roof, it looked as though he was afraid to look down at me, probably because I was so…annoyed looking. He probably didn't feel like seeing that again. But I wasn't going to just give up on giving him his present.

I was really beginning to get angry and I let out a long sigh before I marched up to the ladder and began to climb up. I held tight to the large box at the same time, trying desperately not to drop it. When I finally reached the top I stared at him straight in the eyes, "Here. The receipt's inside. I hope you grill your face." I smirked shoving the box towards him, angrily.

"Taylor, I don't want it," Ryan argued.

"Take it," I smirked and pushed it closer to him.

"No," he said pushing it back towards me; I was surprised I was still able to grip onto the ladder during all of this. He may have thought me to be stubborn, but clearly he was the one being stubborn now. "Please Taylor, I don't need this," he tried to convince me but me being me, it obviously didn't work.

"Just take it," I said with a hard push following. As I pushed the present hard, the ladder began to detach from the roof. "Ryan!" I yelled as it began to fall backward. He reached out towards me, but only came down with me.

We both hit the ground, holding hands, motionless.

I woke up slowly, trying to figure out if we had actually fallen off of the roof seeing as I wasn't hurt at all. I brushed my clothes off and he sat up, "Are you okay?" he questioned in a calm tone rubbing my arm.

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically, removing his hand off of me. He got up at the same time as me; I smirked to myself, why did he have to be so damn stubborn? It just made me mad, "Have a merry Chrismukkah!" I glared at him before turning around swiftly so that my hair blew all around.

I walked away without saying a word.

I felt sort of bad leaving him but I felt it was the right thing to do considering the fact that he had refused my present. I decided I would go over to Summer's house seeing as I wanted to talk to someone, other than Ryan. When I got there, I rang the doorbell.

A petite brunette answered the door, "Hey Bitch," she said in a nasally voice without even looking at me. Summer looked the same, except for the make up, clothes and attitude. I stared totally confused for a moment.

"Summer?" I asked in awe. This must've been some sort of mistake; this girl couldn't possibly be the same Summer I knew. Summer Roberts was so not a complete bimbo like the chick at the door. She started twirling her hair and smiled; if this was her she was acting totally different. "Summer Roberts?"

She giggled, "That's my name don't wear it out, bitch," she said giggling, still twirling her hair in her finger, "Well actually it's going to be Summer Volchok," she tossed her hair with a wide grin. "And you would be?" she smirked pouting her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

"Summer Volchok?" I muttered the name to myself, so many things were wrong with that, first of all Summer was with Seth and second of all when did Summer get married and third of all why was Summer being a complete ditz and forth of all I thought Volchok was in jail? Something wasn't right with this picture and I could tell.

She kept smiling and I was just in shock. She stopped smiling for a moment and her face changed to a rather smug smirk once again, "Who are you again?" she asked in the same nasally voice.

"Uh, Taylor-" I paused, "Taylor Townsend," I repeated with a rather questioning tone. Summer was or had been one of my closest friends and now I just didn't understand what was going on.

"Hmm…the name doesn't ring a bell," she smirked and then smiled, "Well anyhow, seeing as you seem to know myself and Kevin you are welcome to come to our engagement party tonight," she said, "The more the merrier," she wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"Um…yeah, I'll be there," I wasn't sure if I was going to go or not but before anything I had to find out what was going on with things around here. I had to find Ryan, and fast, "Bye," I said quickly, turning around and I walked away from Summer's house. I looked back and Summer had a quite confused look on her face yet it seemed she could care less.

As I tried to find my way back to Ryan I thought maybe I could find him in the mall. I was just about to push open the entrance doors when I saw a homeless person sitting by a trash can. Usually I didn't really pay to much attention to the homeless but this one just seemed to catch my eye.

The bushy, dark brown eyebrows gave him away, it was Sandy Cohen. I walked in front of him and stood there speechless. "If you're here to tell me I can't stay here, then I just have to say this is my box!" he told me in a strange tone.

"Sandy Cohen?" I asked questioningly, this couldn't be him, the Sandy I knew was a lawyer and not a homeless person, and he had a family and a real house not a box. I stared blankly thinking about first Summer, and then Sandy, what was going on around here?

He looked straight up at me for the first time, "What do you want?" he asked me.

"To know what happened to your life?" I replied.

He looked away from me for a moment as if he was ready to burst out in tears, "Why would I tell you? I don't even know you," he barked back at me. This behavior was so not like Sandy Cohen.

"You do know me though," I said, why hadn't anyone recognized me, it was so strange, "My name is Taylor Townsend," I said, "See look, we know each other now," I said after introducing myself.

He raised a bushy brow and stared at me. "Mmm…Well I guess I could tell you seeing as you know me more than I probably know myself," he replied, I didn't think introducing myself would work but thankfully it did. I nodded my head wanting him to continue, he stood up, "Well, where should I start? Let's see maybe when my wife decided to go get back with Jimmy seeing as he had come back to town, or maybe when my son decided to go be a bad boy and get himself sent to Juv, or me losing my job to some younger person and then Caleb not founding my house and me being forced to live on the streets," he told me.

"Wow," I said finally after trying to comprehend everything that had just been thrown at me. Rethinking it over in my head, I remembered I had to find Ryan; I had so much news to tell him, he had probably found out some stuff too. "Um…you should come to Summer's engagement party tonight," Summer had said herself the more the merrier, "Just wear your best," if he had a best, I thought to myself, "I have to go, but we'll catch up later," I pushed the mall doors open, "Bye," I waved behind me to him. I saw him wave too.

The food court was the first thing that greeted me as I entered the mall, the smell of fast food didn't at all appeal to me at the moment. I searched around for Ryan but I couldn't find him. I spotted a blonde haired guy and instantly thought he was Ryan, I went up to him and pulled his arm so he was facing me, "Rya- oh sorry sir," I said, mistakenly going up to a random guy that wasn't Ryan.

I moved through the crowd of people and spotted him finally, he was standing with Julie Cooper, I moved closer so that I could hear their conversation.

"…And that's why the mall has changed to an eco-friendly place," I heard her conclude and then Ryan spoke up. Ryan looked so confused with her being an environmental, yet again who wouldn't be confused right now.

"Julie, what about you personal life at home?" he asked, he must've figured out that things were not the same and so he was (it appeared) pretending to be a journalist, he even had a little pen and paper, it was the cutest thing…I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Well I have two daughters, Kaitlin and Marissa," Ryan's eyes widened at the word Marissa, "And I am a single mother and very proud of it," she continued, "I've been an environmentalist for a couple years now and I just love helping the world become a better place…" she trailed off.

Ryan stared blankly into his own world, I moved in closer towards them just to here Ryan say, "Thank you very much, bye," he began to walk away into the crowd; I quickened my pace so that I could catch up with him.

"Ryan," I said pulling his arm back towards me and once I caught the visual that it was really him I gave him a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're here," I said still holding onto him tightly.

"Taylor," he said and hugged me back, he kissed the top of my head gently and then looked me straight in the eye.

He guided me over to a table in the food court and we both sat down across from each other, I was so relieved he had recognized me, unlike everyone else. I swallowed hard trying to think about everything that had happened earlier, getting ready to tell him everything.

"I've got some pretty crazy news," I finally said to him. I began to talk about Summer being a complete bimbo, she getting married to Volchok, Sandy being a hobo, Seth in Juv and Kirsten with Jimmy and everything completely messed up. "Do you have any news?" I asked after my long ranting about everyone.

"Uh, not as much as you," he sad with a quick smile, "I went to visit Seth when I found out he was in Juv and he said he was getting released today," he paused, "Of course he didn't have the slightest clue who I was, but I had also heard about Summer's wedding, and I told him he should go."

I knew how much Ryan hated Volchok but then again maybe Marissa wasn't dead in this fantasy world we seemed to be in. My thoughts could sometimes be selfish and secretly I hoped Marissa was dead but I wasn't going to tell Ryan that because I knew how much she meant to him.

"…And Julie Cooper has **two** daughters," he emphasized the 'two' part, I let out a soft sigh, "But what we really have to think about is, why everything is so different? And why no one knows who we are?" he questioned.

"Here's my theory," I started, "I think we are in some sort of parallel world and our mission is to get everything back to normal," I shrugged, "Then maybe we'll get sent back to our real world." I suggested.

Ryan didn't seem to enthusiastic about the thought but he didn't seem to be to against it either, "How are we going to get things back to normal?" he asked and his question made me think for a long moment.

"You know how Summer is having that engagement party tonight?" I asked rhetorically, "Maybe we could somehow gather everyone together and go from there," I suggested again, "But first I think we should make a quick stop somewhere," I said. I really truly did love Ryan but if Marissa was alive in this alternate world I think he would want to see her.

"Sounds like a plan," he said and reached for my hand from across the table, he held it gently and rubbed it soothingly, "And where would we be stopping?" he asked somewhat sarcastically, so I gave him a look, "Ah…" he said, "Marissa's house," he stated and I nodded.

We began to leave the mall, hand in hand and got into the car and slowly made our way to the Cooper residence.

We walked up to the door, I paused inches away from ringing the door bell, "You have to remember, she probably wont recognize you," I said looking at his sad expression. It was quiet for a moment, and then I reached forward and rang the door bell.

A girl in a Berkley hoodie answered the door, her hood covered her face but when she removed it and spoke, "Hi, do I know you?" in soft voice, Marissa wasn't the one at the door, but Kaitlin was instead.

Ryan stayed quiet so I spoke up, "Is Marissa here?" I asked looking from Kaitlin and then to Ryan and back.

Kaitlin paused before speaking, "Marissa died a couple years ago with that Cohen kid in a car accident, were you her friends?" she asked in a sweet tone. Kaitlin brushed and long strand of hair behind her ear and stood in the door way waiting for us to answer.

Ryan nodded, "Oh," I paused, Marissa still died in this alternate world, "Thanks Kaitlin," I said partially smiling, my face returned to a more serious look, "One more question, why does your mom tell everyone she has two daughters?" I asked.

"Because after Marissa died she was feeling really down and when we went to the Mexico she got a little drunk and slept with some random dude and-" before she could finish her sentence there was a loud scream from inside the house, "Marissa no screaming!" she yelled turning to face the door. "Where was I? Oh yeah, she had a kid and named her after Marissa," she finished, but then added quickly, "And I have no clue why I just told you all that," she muttered.

"Thanks again Kaitlin," Ryan muttered and slowly began to turn around, I followed his motion and we both headed towards the car. I flashed a quick smile towards a confused Kaitlin.

As we got into the car I looked at Ryan, "Where too next?" I asked. I could tell by his subtle expression he was disappointed that Marissa wasn't alive. He had to put her in the past now, she wasn't going to come back. Maybe I just had to help him understand that. "Ryan, I'm sorry about Marissa," I said.

He looked at me as we drove, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Taylor," he said in a hot tone. He seemed mesmerized by the road because he was staring very deeply ahead, probably thinking.

"I know this has been hard for you but," I paused, "I think that you have to get over Marissa's death," I said not meaning to be mean in any way, I just thought it would be the best thing to do. I was expecting an answer like 'It's just hard for me' or some excuse for not wanting to let her go.

He didn't speak for a moment, "Taylor," he began and I was ready for the 'I can't do it' speech, "I think you are right," he said and I looked over at him surprised. "She isn't coming back and I just have to deal with that."

This was way more than I had expected him to say, "Wow," was all I could let out; maybe this alternate universe was affecting him, I just couldn't believe that he was ready to let go. "That was deep," I said still in shock that he had said more than one simple sentence.

"And plus," he smiled, "I have this great girl already," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and one hand on the wheel. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

The car finally stopped and I had no idea where he had taken us, I looked around all I saw was a big gray building and a sign that said 'Orange County Juvenile Center for Delinquents.' We had come to pick up Seth.

Ryan pushed open the huge entrance door and we both went up to the front counter. "We're coming to pick up Seth Cohen," Ryan said, he sounded as though Seth was some sort of thing he had ordered. The receptionist pointed a long finger towards a pair of doors.

"Remember, Seth doesn't know us!?" I said looked at Ryan. I had a hard time pushing open the heavy metal doors after the guards punched in a code, so Ryan had to help me push them open.

Ryan shrugged, "He will probably believe we are from a parallel universe seeing as he is into that sort of thing," Ryan said smugly.

I shrugged, "Oh and remember we have to get Seth to that engagement party so that he and Summer can get together and so that she wont get married to that Volchok guy and…" I was rambling on about things he probably already knew, "Sorry, I'll stop," I muttered quietly.

"No, it's cute, don't apologize," Ryan smiled.

I smiled; I always loved when Ryan called me cute or said the things I said were cute, "I think the lady at the desk said that he was this way," we pushed open another set of doors slightly lighter, the door read 'Released' and there were a some people waiting to be picked up, one of which was Cohen.

As we approached him I waved and smiled anxiously, I completely forgot that he didn't have the slightest clue who I was. We sat down at the table he was sitting at, he looked rather puzzled.

"We have come to pick you up," I said randomly, "Oh yeah, I'm Taylor, Ryan's girlfriend," I said with a smile and glanced over at Ryan.

"Where would we be going?" he asked in a calm tone although he still looked confused. We had to get Seth together with Summer, I wondered if he knew Summer, of course he did, probably, everyone knew Summer Roberts, I hope.

"Do you know Summer Roberts?" I blurted out.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied again.

"I mean do you _like_ her like her?" I made it clearer.

He paused, "I always have had a crush on her," he said awkwardly, "But she would never like a guy like me," he looked down at the table. Awe that was absolutely adorable, I thought to myself, we had to get him to give it a try.

"How much do you know about the valley?" I asked, he looked at me with a raised brow and confused look, "I'm taking that as you don't know what it is," I looked at him, "It's a TV show…" I thought to myself, we are going to have to fill Cohen in, "Oh yeah and do you have Captain Oats?" I asked then looked at Ryan who had been quite quiet during all of this.

"How do you know about Captain Oats?" he said quietly looking up at me.

"Well you see Ryan and me…" I looked at Ryan, "…aren't exactly from here," I said and he looked confused, "We think we are in an alternate universe and we have to get things back to the way they are in our world," I said half grinning as it was one of the most random ideas ever, but it was the only reasonable one right now.

"Just like in issue 10 of…" he started and then stopped himself, it seemed he didn't like to show his love for comic books in this world, "So in your world I have Captain Oats?" he questioned.

"Yep, and you have way more too, you've got Summer as your girlfriend, Sandy and Kirsten are living together and you are Ryan and me's best friend," I explained briefly.

Seth's eyes widened at that thought and then he remembered something, "Sounds great but what time does that party start at? Shouldn't we get going?" he asked and I checked my watch to see what time it was, it was 6:00 already.

Ryan nodded, "We should get going," he said standing up slowly, I wondered why he had been so quiet, I tried to think back on anything that may have pissed him off, and then I remembered something really important; Kaitlin had said Marissa died a couple years ago with that _Cohen_ kid in a car accident. It made perfect sense; why else would Seth be in JuV? I thought I'd better get the facts straight so that Ryan wouldn't beat up Seth when I wasn't looking.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered quietly under my breath realizing all these things, "One last question Seth," I said before he stood up, "What did you do to get into JuV?" when I asked the question Ryan's eyes lit up and he seemed to be paying closer attention now.

He let out a sigh, "I didn't want to be the comic book geek anymore, I started to hang with the wrong crowd and one night we had gotten out of this awesome party, totally drunk," he paused to catch his breath, "One of the guys got into his car and I was with him, he saw another car driving and thought to himself 'let's bang into this other person's car' and he did exactly that," he caught his breathe again, "It was dark, the other car got out of control and fell down this huge cliff thing, we pulled over immediately, the other guy made a run for it and told be if I took the blame I would no longer be known as the geek around school," he looked down, pure stupidity filled his eyes, "The next day I found out the girl driving the car was dead and they pressed charges against me."

"So you didn't kill Marissa?" Ryan let the words escape his mouth.

Seth looked puzzled but then his expression changed, "No."

Ryan looked relieved, hopefully he would feel better now, and I could still sense the tension that he would want to find out who killed her but for now hopefully he would wait till later.

We left JuV and made our way to Seth's house, Kirsten answered the door, and we went in, got changed and left to go to the party.

I really hoped that everyone would be there, Sandy, Kirsten, Julie, Summer (of course!) and Seth. I had informed Seth about The Valley and Princess Sparkle, hopefully he would win her heart and hopefully Summer wouldn't remember him as the guy that killed Marissa.

When we finally got to Summer's house, there were cars parked all over the place, we would probably have a tough time finding anyone in the jumble of people here but we had to get things back to normal.

Seth and Ryan both wore tuxes and I wore a long red, backless dress, my hair was pinned up and Ryan said I looked **hot**. The dress actually belonged to Kirsten but Seth just 'borrowed' it for me. The party was in Summer's beautiful backyard, everything was lit up, her pool shimmered in the light, the flowers were beautiful and the sun was beginning to set. "Ready?" I said as we entered through the gate.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Seth muttered.

"Same," Ryan said looking around at all the people dressed up.

"Seth, go find Summer," I ordered to him and he left shortly after, "Ryan, go look for Sandy, I'll find Kirsten," I smiled, Ryan looked puzzled, "Isn't this great, us working together like spies," I crinkled my nose and Ryan smiled, "Let's do this."

"Wait, we're should we send Sandy and Kirsten so that they can talk?" he asked.

"Good question," I thought for a moment, "How about in the gazebo?" he nodded and we both went our separate ways.

I scanned the crowd for a slim, blonde woman but had no luck. I pushed through a couple people saying 'excuse me' and 'thank you' every time. Finally I spotted her standing with Jimmy, of course; I had forgotten they were married. I walked over to her.

"Hi Kirsten," I said with a quirky grin, "I've heard so much about you," I said putting out a hand to shake hands with her, Jimmy left to go to the snack bar, "I'm a new journalist and I was wondering since you've been here in Newport of so long, if I could ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Uh sure," she said puzzled, "I know this may seem rather strange but I think I have that dress," she said looking at the gown, "Anyway," she smiled, "Go ahead," she softened up.

I swallowed hard before speaking, "Let me tell you a bit more about myself first," I started, _man was that cheesy_, "Your ex husband, Sandy Cohen, is my boss, he's such a great guy but he's always moping around the office," I said capturing her attention more.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well," I started, "To be honest he's thinking about you all the time, he keeps mentioning something about a mail truck?" I raised a brow and so did she, "He sulks around the office and things don't usually get done because he's always thinking about you," I said.

She just looked surprised, "I think he's at the party," I pretended to look around, "I think it would really help if you two caught up with each other, maybe we'd actually be able to get some work done, instead of always hearing about the mail truck," I said to her.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" she said and looked over at the gazebo where Sandy was standing, "Bye," she said with a quick smile and before I knew it she had made her way to where Sandy was standing. It looked like they were talking, I read their lips and so far they both seemed to say the words 'mail truck' about 3 times already.

I looked around to see if I could spot Ryan or Seth or Summer, but instead I saw Volchok, I had completely forgotten about him, I had to distract him. Luckily it wouldn't be too hard since he seemed to be flirting with all the ladies in sight.

I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and he watched as I did so, "Hi," I said in a seductive tone and with a wink I had totally mesmerized him. He didn't say a word so with my index finger I signaled him to follow me, I began to walk closer to the house and he followed behind.

I looked back every so often to make sure that he was still following I pushed open the doors to the house and he kept close behind me. I lead him into a closet nearby. It was dark inside the closet, "Wait here," I said in a seductive voice, he didn't move. I got out of the closet and looked for the nearest chair.

I shoved the chair under the closet's handle. **I** had locked Volchok in the closet; I smiled and was quite proud of my deed. I returned outside to the back yard and mingled around till I caught sight of Ryan, I hurried over towards him.

He smiled and our eyes met, "Things seem to be going perfectly," he said and I smiled.

"Yep," I said, "I locked Volchok in a closet!" I said and giggled, he smiled too.

"What I don't understand is that everything is back in order but we aren't going anywhere," he stated.

I thought for a minute, "Well maybe we just need to give it time," I said back, before he could reply Summer had gotten up to the podium and was about to make a speech.

"Hi everyone, I'm so glad you could all be here tonight," she said smiling, "I know it says I will be Summer Volchok soon but, I've found someone new and me and Volchok just weren't working out anyway," she informed the crowd, "One day I hope to be Summer Cohen," she said smiling and her gaze met Seth's eyes.

The crowd of people was all very surprised and so was I, Seth had already purposed to her, _wow_. I sometimes wished that Ryan and I would turn out that way, have our happily ever after but I guess I'd just have to wait and see. I felt a strong but gentle tug on my arm and realized Ryan was pulling my arm towards Summer's house, "Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't reply, we got into the house and went up the staircase towards the guest room, a large bed was in the middle of the room, and Ryan closed the door behind him and kissed my cheek softly.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Don't you remember, Taylor?" he started, "We've been together for a year now," he said smiling and kissed my lips softly.

"How could I have forgotten our one year anniversary?" I said more to myself then to him.

"If we aren't going back to our world now then I think I have a way to pass some time," he said kissing my neck, I smiled and twirled my fingers in his hair. Our lips met and we kissed passionately for a moment before we both lay down on the bed, our lips were locked.

I pulled off his jacket and undid his tie; I ran my fingers through his hair as kissed him eagerly, lustfully and with more passion, my tongue exploring his mouth. He unzipped the side of my dress and pulled it down so that my bra was visible.

I began to slowly unbutton his shirt and soon got it off completely. He pulled down my dress so it was at my ankles and later completely off of my body. I studied him for a moment, smiling lightly. I kissed him back harder, pressing my body against his, still in just my bra.

I pulled away and ran my fingers on the rim of his pants; I found the zipper and slowly pulled it down revealing his boxers. I tugged on his pants pulling them off completely. Damn was Ryan hot. He moved his lips onto my neck again and caressed my lower neck softly.

I let out a soft sigh and he rubbed my back reaching for the clip of my bra. He undid it and pulled my bra off completely. He seemed mesmerized by my appearance. I slowly began to pull down his boxers; he assisted me by pulling them all the way down.

I ran my fingers up and down his smooth chest; gently he removed my underwear so that we both were completely naked. My legs were slightly parted, at first the motion was slow and I wrapped my legs around him. I gasped as he began to pump into me harder and faster, I felt powerless although the sensation was…indescribable.

He kept his rhythm steady but my body couldn't handle it anymore, I tensed up and then released all of that tension, pure ecstasy filled my body and I was in my own world of lust and pleasure. I moaned, "Ryan…" Not too long after, Ryan also came quietly, he seemed like he was withholding his pleasure. He pushed for a minute more but then stopped, feeling he was al finished and rather satisfied.

We both lay in the bed together, it was about midnight and we both were quite tiered, Ryan wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled close to his chest. Both my eyes and his were closed about to fall into a deep slumber, I mumbled, "I love you," not expecting him to say anything back.

"I love you too," he replied.

I opened my eyes, squinting and smiled, I was surprised he had said it without hesitation. I didn't say anything but he did, "Taylor," he started, "Will you marry me?" he asked his eyes half closed, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not but it felt so real.

"Yes."

…

I woke up in a rather uncomfortable bed; I looked around realizing where I was. I was in the Newport hospital. I looked next to me and Ryan was lying there, he had also just woken up. I smiled and slowly began to get up; I slipped on my slippers and put on my housecoat. I made my way slowly over to his bed.

He sat up and I sat next to him, he put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest. "I love you," I muttered to him.

"I love you too," he muttered back to me.

I looked up at his beautiful face and simply smiled at him, "Do you know what?" I asked, he looked at me, "I had the strangest dream and I think you were in it."

…

**I hope you liked it! Please review, it always helps:P **


End file.
